


Yome

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, cute porn, no i'm not going to write more than this lol, playful relationships get me in here., sort of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Madara and Tobirama love each other. a lot.takes place afterchapter 30 of symbol of subjugation.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	Yome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a symbol of subjugation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368578) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



> yes. in celebration of symbol of subjugation's main story barring the epilogue being done, have some hints of porn that evocates won't ever write lolololololololololol

He's taller than Madara, but somehow they fit like this, him curling against Madara, and the warm weight of Madara's arm over his shoulders. 

He can't wear the fur and Madara's haori to bed, because Madara would make noises at him, he WOULD but now...

This is better. Because he never wore the fur to bed anyway even before all of this, and now he could have Madara's arm instead. 

Madara all around him, and he could tuck his head on Madara's chest, nose a little at the soft fold of his yukata. 

Listen to Madara's breathing, slow and even, while his hand curled loosely in the cotton fabric. 

"That's ticklish, yome," Madara murmured, but it's, like always, only ever faintly amused, gentle heat of his homely, comfortable, all encompassing warmth like a deep, rumbling purr in Tobirama's ear that travelled down his spine and settled in his bones. 

"I can stop."

"Mm. Didn't say you had to," Madara said. 

So Tobirama didn't.

"You should go to sleep," Madara said, but his hand was rubbing idle circles on Tobirama's shoulder; because it was his non-dominant hand, it was the mirror-reversed image of the basic fire seal he'd been practicing earlier today, and Tobirama hummed. 

Fire, he thought, and shifted to turn his face just a little, and mouthed firmly at Madara's pectoral, getting a mouthful of cotton. 

"Hey-!"

Tobirama hummed, a little wetly, feeling Madara's chakra shimmer as his chest vibrated with laughter under him. 

"Yome...!" 

Tobirama's own chakra rippled lightly and he pressed down a little harder. 

Madara's fingers slid down - for a moment almost like he was going to stop him... 

No, they slid down over Tobirama's bicep to dance lightly over his ribs. 

"Yome," Madara said warningly, but his chakra was still shimmery with delight and amusement, so Tobirama wasn't afraid. 

Tobirama shook his head a little. 

"Oh, you asked for it," Madara said and pressed a little harder till it went from pressure to _tickle_ and then Tobirama wriggled into a shrimp shape, squeaking.

Madara laughed, while Tobirama kept squeaking, so of course, Tobirama wasn't going to let that stand. 

No. 

The way Madara's chakra rippled over him made him giggly, and he had to press closer, but avoid the too-clever fingers, so he snagged Madara's legs and pulled _closer_ , tangling them up and twisting. 

"Oh, you're trying to escape, yome-!" 

"From you?" Tobirama hooked his ankle under Madara's knee and then suddenly he was up, pinning one of Madara's hands down to his side, the other landing in Madara's soft nest of hair and then. 

Well. 

He was close, and Madara's breath was over his chin, his chakra the rippling wash of warm baths after a long cold day. 

So he leaned in and caught Madara's next word against his lips.

Broke free for a heartbeat. "Never," he breathed, before he was doing it again, pressing close to feel Madara's warmth against him, all over, like the golden heat of the start of summer, a line that started from where their lips met, Madara's red gold chakra bursting like the unfurling of chrysanthemums in rain, igniting all along down, sternum to sternum, hip to hip, hand to hand and heart to heart.

Madara's fingers curled against his, locking and interlacing with Tobirama's like they had been made to slot just there, together, and when Madara's chakra surged up against his, Tobirama melted into it like frost against the breath of spring. 

Madara's other hand was now at the back of his nape, warm broad palm under his hair, thumbs sliding up the tight line of his tendons and it was easy, it was normal by now to just relax, go loose and warm under his touch. And Tobirama tangled his own hand into Madara's hair, enveloped as he was with Madara, and all he could feel right then, was every point of contact, every breath his husband took, and everything was Madara. 

Madara, Madara, _Madara_.

Hours later, Madara's fingers were teasing the knots out of Tobirama's hair, and Tobirama was curled against Madara's chest. 

"Sleep, yome," Madara said, sounding lazy, sated and satisfied. 

It was the other side, Tobirama noted, and then turned his mouth over Madara's pectoral and pressed down. 

It had to match, after all. 

_"Yome-!"_

END

* * *

He was nothing BUT sensation now, animal sensations, no thoughts, no words, just the fact that it was the smell of Madara, his senses feeling somewhat raw and overwhelmed, soaked in the entire presence of Madara, Madara, Madara. 

"Yome," Madara said in his ear. "This good?" 

"Nghn," Tobirama managed, mouth against a bare, slightly salty shoulder. 

"It's so good," Madara said in his other ear. "He's nonverbal."

His fingers were clutching at skin, cotton, skin, he wasn't sure whether Madara had half-shed the yukata, or if he'd ended up pawing at the blankets. 

"Again?" Madara said. 

"Again," Madara agreed, and they rocked - he rocked, anyway, and Tobirama's brain fizzled again.

He didn't even know where the ceiling was. Where was the floor. 

His senses had gone haywire two orgasms ago, and it was almost as if he was hearing colours and tasting the pants of his husband against his ears, his knees were locked around a waist, probably, but he didn't know if his feet were digging into clothing or bedding, or nothing at all, and all he knew was that he was sinking, sinking, sunk into a sea of nothing but his husband, fire like a warm sea that was holding him weightless, senseless, away from thought, logic and leaving him aware of nothing else.

"Another one, yome," Madara said, and the possessiveness, the fact that his body - his everything, was Madara's to control, to take, to demand and coax, was... was nothing but a simple truth, and he didn't even know if he made a sound of assent. 

Just those fingers, again, sensation and rocking and when he cried out, Madara was pressing close and mouthing against his throat till pleasure unraveled him completely.

When he was finally aware of his body again, of himself, he realised the throbbing against his lips weren't just from being kissed bruised like they couldn't stop earlier. 

It was Madara's life pulsing against his lips too, which meant he was tucked up against Madara's neck, folded and fit against his husband like they had been meant to be. 

"Back with me, Yome?" Madara murmured, and fingers brushed hair from his temple to sweep it behind one ear. 

"Mmm," Tobirama managed and nuzzled closer. 

"Alright," Madara chuckled. "Experiment a success then?" 

"Mmm," Tobirama said, and pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss against Madara's jaw. 

"We'll definitely do that again," Madara promised. "Once I regain feeling in my hips." 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: 
> 
> And yes, the 2nd one was kage bunshin, and of course they use it for sex to completely melt Tobirama's brain. :D 
> 
> And I decided to post these fanfic of fanfic more or less chronologically … just so you have a little bit of fluff before the next fic which, uh. Brace yourselves okay? 
> 
> Okay.


End file.
